Treatment for various cancers may include administration of chemotherapeutic agents to kill fast-dividing cells in a subject with the cancer. A problem arises in chemotherapy when cancer cells develop resistance to one or more chemotherapeutic agents, making the cancer refractory to the treatment. Resistance to the therapeutic agents reduces the efficacy of chemotherapies and increases the instance of treatment failure. Cancer treatment is complicated by the relatively few compounds or agents that kill cancer cells and can be safely administered to cancer patients. Also, the development of resistance to chemotherapeutic agents reduces the availability of cancer treatment options.